It's that Time Again
by Willowtreemuse
Summary: Brittany gets a litte desperate when it's close to that time of the month. Brittberry smut, and shamelessly so.
1. Brittany

'This isn't happening', Brittany groaned in her head. She needed Santana. Santana was right there, bending over and tying her shoe, giving her a perfect view of her ass in those tight, tight jeans. She wanted nothing more than to walk over and slam her up against those lockers she was leaning into for support, spin her around and kiss her hard and fast, her tongue slipping in and – no.

Because she was _mad_ at Santana.

And no matter how…how _horny_ she was she wasn't going to let that fact slip from her mind. No matter how many people thought she was weak, thought she was stupid, she really wasn't. And Santana needed to be taught a lesson – which was that you can't just ignore Brittany S. Pierce and get away with it.

But Brittany had this well-known problem, you see. Well…it was a well-known problem to mainly Santana and her. She was two or three days away from her period. And it was around that time, in the short window before her period actually hit her that she got acutely, insufferably desperate for sex. Santana was usually overjoyed at the prospect of taking care of this problem. But for the first time in almost a year Brittany was both in need of _something_ and unwilling to go searching for a random someone to give it to her.

And so she turned on her heel and walked briskly off to the choir room to sit out her study-hall alone. In silence. Maybe in the peace and quiet, with no people around, no Santana to fantasize about as she leaned over in her revealing shirt or twirled her pretty hair, she'd be able to control herself.

Just maybe.

Or maybe…maybe not. Because when Brittany arrived at the choir room she wasn't alone. Rachel was there, but instead of simply belting out some Broadway tune like she would normally be doing she was stretching her leg out using the lid of the piano, flexing it as if in preparation for dancing or playing a sport. Her head was pressed up against her smooth, revealed thigh and she was humming pleasantly to herself as she stretched out all the kinks, her hands rubbing at her calf muscles slowly.

Her skirt was so _short_! And Brittany knew that if she was between Rachel and the Piano as she did that stretch the brunette's leg would be thrown over her shoulder, and she would have a perfect, filthy view of her panties and what lie underneath them -

Brittany whimpered slightly, and then quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, her cheeks tinged red.

Rachel slowly lifted her upper body from its slanted position, showing a strip of skin as she stretched up, up, up… and then pulled her leg down from the instrument with a slight wince.

"Oh, hello Brittany."

"H-hi..." Brittany stuttered with a small smile, scuffing her converse on the floor and trying to look at the other girl's eyes, her hair, anything that wasn't below her neck, "what were you doing?"

"Stretching! It's always good to keep the muscles loose and limber. And I have ballet later today so –"

"Yeah," Brittany interjected in agreement, nodding her head rapidly, "That makes sense." She swallowed thickly. "I'm just here because um, because I –"God, she was awkward right now. But she had always found Rachel to be strangely likeable in her own way, and definitely hot. And right now, what with the level of hormones coursing through her veins she couldn't help but feel a rush of blood-flow heading south, the remaining color flooding her cheeks, as she blushed all the way down to her neck. As the blood all went downward so did her gaze, she realized Rachel's sweater had a wider neckline than normal, and she gulped.

Collarbones. Skin, caramel and so soft. She imagined it would taste really sweet, no matter where her lips, her tongue, her teeth went on their journey. Down, down….

"Brittany, are you okay? You seem…distracted."

"I'm good!" The blonde yelped quickly, her head jerking up as she tried to give Rachel one of her winning, dopey smiles. 'Quick, Brittany,' She chided herself desperately, 'think of an excuse! But you can't lie completely; you've always been bad at lying…oh! Got it!"

"Sorry Rach! It's just, like, 'that time of the month' for me really soon and I get cramps…yea, cramps. I came here to just sit in the corner and be alone, y'know? In my pain. Yep."

She tried to pout. It came out like a cross between a frown and a grimace. Her legs shifted together as she readjusted her stance and she nearly groaned again. Friction was not a good thing right now. No more friction. Unless Rachel was willing to give it.

Brittany did sigh a little bit at that, but not loud enough to be heard, at least she thought.

"I don't think that's what's really bothering you, Britt" Rachel stated with a nervous chuckle, moving closer to the blonde. "Usually…when I'm about to get my period, everything kind of turns me on."

Brittany stared, wide-eyed, nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet with nervousness as Rachel moved in closer still.

"Is that what's wrong right now, Brittany? It's okay if it is. Don't be embarrassed."

Brittany found herself nodding slowly, the blush returning again full force.

"Usually, Santana-

she cut herself off abruptly, thinking that wasn't information that needed to be shared. Rachel just kept looking at her, and soon there was so much eye contact, too much for her to handle, and Rachel was grabbing her hand, pulling her over to the piano bench gently and sitting her down on it.

"I can help you, if you promise not to tell." She straddled Brittany's hips, sitting in her lap with their noses practically touching, Brittany's back pressed oh so tightly against the covered piano keys.

"Rachel, what-

Brittany tried to protest, but then the brunette's lips tenderly met her own.

"Mmmph." She uttered, alarmed, but the noise allowed her lips to part and Rachel's tongue slipped inside, dancing around her own and – "Oh, God. Yea," she rasped, pulling away to look Rachel in the eye, her gaze darkening considerably; "Help me, Rachel. Please."

That was all it took for Rachel to let out a moan of her own, pressing her chest flush against the other girl and placing one hand on the piano behind Brittany's head, grinding her hips down hard as she ravished her lips and tongue with her own. Her teeth grazed Brittany's bottom lip as she slid her mouth off and down to the ivory skin of her neck, nipping at her pulse point suddenly and with little warning. Brittany cried out, her hips thrashing upwards, the fly of her jeans hitting Rachel's core, causing her to let out a soft cry as well. Her free hand that wasn't pressed against the piano had found its way to Brittany's waist and she quickly inched it up and under Brittany's shirt, finding a soft bra and slipping her fingers underneath it with no ceremony, caressing silky flesh for a moment before pinching an already hardened nipple.

"Raaachel" Brittany keened out, throwing her head back and giving the brunette much more room to work with as her tongue delved into a detailed exploration of her neck, "Rachel, you have to kiss me," she panted, "or touch me. Yea. Touch me. I need more."

Rachel lifted her head up and smirked, "You're the boss here Britt." She swooped in, quickly parting Brittany's lips again with her own, swirling her tongue against Brittany's seductively before pulling out again, sliding down and off her lap partially so that her feet were braced on the floor. She removed her one hand from beneath Brittany's shirt where it had been hard at work, the other away from the piano and pulled Brittany's shirt over her head before quickly removing her own. Brittany reached behind herself and unclasped her bra – the sight of her bare breasts alone was enough to launch Rachel forward again, her hands tangling in Brittany's hair as she tongued each nipple in turns, focusing on the left breast after the initial few licks, taking as much of it into her mouth as she could and sucking as her right hand untangled itself from messy hair and began massaging a trail down from Brittany's right breast, to her navel, slowly swirling her finger around it, to the hem of her jeans, nimbly unbuttoning them with a quick flick that her tongue mimicked up above. Brittany's breathy moans filled the otherwise quiet room, and she braced herself on the piano bench with both hands, widening her stance as Rachel slipped off of her lap completely, down onto the floor on her knees.

"Ready?" She asked with a wink, the teasing evident in her voice though it was huskier than it would have been several minutes before. Brittany took in the sight of the girl, clad only in a simple black bra and her sinfully short black pleated skirt and answered in an instant, the arousal and urgency evident in her voice,

"Take my pants off, Rachel."

"As you wish," Rachel drawled with a short giggle, reaching up and pulling at the blonde's dark jeans as she cooperatively lifted her hips in tandem with the motion. Jeans and panties hit the floor around her ankles in one fell swoop and Brittany was suddenly laid bare. Rachel groaned at the sight, immediately lowering herself to inhale her scent, breathing heavily into the girl's core.

Brittany squirmed. "Now, Rach, please…" she whined, lifting her hips up, showing clearly how much she needed it. Her nub was slightly swollen and her opening pulsed once with her hip motion, glistening with wetness.

Rachel didn't have to be asked twice, moaning as she pushed her face in between the girl's legs even further still, until her nose was pressing into Brittany's clit. She nudged it once, and the girl's hips bucked with such force that Rachel's hands were forced to fly up and over onto her waist, holding her down. She kept them tightly in place there as she gave the blonde's opening a tentative, curious lick. It twitched with the tender touch as Brittany moaned, and Rachel took that as encouragement enough to take it up a notch, pushing her tongue fully inside the girl and swirling it around against her inner walls with an appreciative rumble deep in the back of her throat.

"Fuck!" Brittany cursed, surprising the brunette with her out of character language, "touch my clit, Rachel. I'm almost there, I swear, I just need – "

Rachel pulled her tongue out of her tight hole slowly before thrusting it in once more, quickly and deeply. Brittany's eyes rolled up into the back of her head as her pelvis gyrated off of the bench, at this point not even touching it. The only thing holding her upright right now was a combination of Rachel and the straining muscle in her arms and hands, which were now shaking as she felt the familiar coiling of her lower stomach build, and build more and more until –

"Now, now, NOW" She yelled out in between grunts, her hips repeatedly slamming up, causing Rachel's tongue to slide in and out of her as she bobbed her head rapidly to try and keep up with Brittany's newly desperate pace.

Taking the blonde's queue, she pulled her tongue out wetly and shifted up slightly, making eye contact with the still thrashing girl as she sucked her pulsing clitoris into her mouth. Brittany landed back onto the bench with a loud 'thunk' as her hands let go and flew into Rachel's hair, pushing her head as tightly between her legs as she could get her. Her hips began jerking in rapid, small movements as Rachel's tongue swirled and twirled and her lips caressed. When she released the tortured bud only to press the tip of her tongue against it sharply in a quick jabbing motion, Brittany's moans became complete gibberish. Then Rachel sucked it right back in and bit down, hard, almost too hard, and she lost it. Every muscle in her body tightened as she pulled at Rachel's hair, her hips arching up and off the bench so abruptly that her head jerked back from the motion,

"" she cried out, and Rachel's mouth instead of pulling away found its way back to her opening. When Rachel's tongue was suddenly thrust deep and hard into her again, licking upwards against _that spot,_ she found herself clenching up all over again. And as her second, sudden orgasm hit her with force her slick inner walls closed in so quickly that they pushed Rachel's tongue out, dripping with cum.

"Wow, Brittany," Rachel breathed out, lifting herself back up on her knees to look into the blondes face as her neck strained and her eyes snapped shut, her hips rocking forward a few more times even without friction to spur them on, "you're beautiful…"

"you're pretty great too, Rachel" Brittany giggled, dazed as she finally came back down from her high, "god, you're great…" she sighed happily and rested her head back against the piano with a thud.

Rachel grinned slyly, waiting for the blonde to make eye-contact with her again before proclaiming, "I'm glad, because I'm expecting full reciprocation when my cycle comes by…." She raised her eyebrows suggestively, but Brittany just sat up fully and blinked,

"I don't really know what that means."

"It means," Rachel intoned, "that next week, when 'my time of the month' is really close. You," here she stood and leaned down to tap Brittany on the nose, trailing her finger down to caress her lower lip as she spoke, "are going to return the favor."

Brittany's only response was to whimper in appreciation, and as Rachel leaned down to kiss her one last time, she had a combination of two thoughts cross her mind.

One, that she was sad she didn't get to taste Rachel's caramel sweet skin this time around, but she couldn't wait to very soon, and two, that surprisingly, she tasted pretty delicious herself – if the bitter-sweet residue on Rachel's swollen lips was any indication.


	2. Rachel's Turn

"Oh, hey Rachel," Brittany chirped as she bounced past her in the almost empty hallway. Rachel's immediate response was to grab the girls hand and pull her back. "Come with me," she commanded as naturally as she could manage, though there was a twinge in her voice.

"But we don't have Glee club today, silly! Why are you taking me to the – oh." Brittany cut herself off and blinked dazedly as Rachel grabbed a rough handful of her ass and pushed her through the door, guiding her with the same hand all the way to the piano bench, so that there was nothing for Brittany to do but obey in shock and confusion.

"Remember last week?" Rachel husked as she sidled up next to the blonde on the seat, tickling her ear with her hot breath.

"Y-yeah," Brittany stuttered, tilting her neck back and shuddering a bit at the memory.

"Well" she drawled, with a timely bite to the other girl's lobe, catching her earring between her teeth and tugging slightly, making her whimper, "I think it's time for you to repay the favor…"

"Yeah?" Brittany responded coyly, although her breath was more uneven than she would like to admit.

"Yeah," Rachel groaned out, lowering her head to nuzzle her neck.

"Mmm…okay."

With that, Brittany grabbed Rachel's hand that was farthest away from her on the bench, using it as leverage to pull herself up and over the brunette in one fluid motion, effectively straddling her.

"Where do you want me?" Brittany panted, her hips slowly rocking downward and her hands running up and down Rachel's sides.

Rachel could barely speak; everything inside of her was lit on fire by the blonde's abrupt attack. She was burning for it, aching,

"uhng, GOD, Britt. Please. I want you – I want you everywhere!" she keened sharply as Brittany bit down on her pulse point and sucked, hard. Their hips bucked in tandem together for a while, until Rachel began to lose all control, nearly knocking Brittany off of her. She moaned at the loss of contact when Brittany suddenly stood, dragging her up with her.

"This isn't going to work," Brittany explained quickly, "I think you're going to need to lean back against the piano…"

She pushed Rachel by the shoulders into the broad side of the piano and continued her previous assault, nipping and sucking at every inch of Rachel's exposed neck and collar until the girl was literally crying out.

"Please!"

"Please" nibble "what" and a bite "Rach" hard.

"PLEASE just do me already!"

"desperate, much?" Brittany giggled, ripping open Rachel's cardigan and palming her bra-clad breasts with both hands as she lowered her mouth to lick the crevice in between them, slowly dipping her tongue farther and farther in.

"Stop teasing Britt, oh god, please!"

"Mmm, okay." She parroted her own response from earlier, smirking up at the girl and sinking to the floor. From the position on her knees, she looked up under Rachel's skirt, dragging her hands down her body sensually until they were in her own line of vision, grazing them over and under that short, short skirt, and up creamy, shaking thighs. She swiftly pulled Rachel's panties down and stood back up, not giving herself a chance to look at the brunette's most likely dripping core, and succumb to temptation. She had more teasing to do first.

She pushed Rachel back against the piano even rougher still and gripped her hips, bucking forward sharply once, twice, and on the third time she held herself there, lifting a jean-clad leg to rock into the girl's center, groaning at the stickiness she immediately felt and diving in to capture her mouth as it fell into an "O", their tongues sliding together slowly. Both girls groaned, and Brittany allowed her leg to fall and her right hand to drift further and further south until it was bunching up Rachel's skirt, and then resting tantalizingly on her upper thigh.

"I think I tormented you enough," she said, plunging two fingers into Rachel with no warning at all. Rachel ripped her mouth free and screamed in pleasure as Brittany began pumping with vigor, her whole body going up and down with the motion as well, rocking into her, her breath panting in her ear.

"You're so wet, Rach. God, I can just feel myself sliding in there," She grunted, shifting her stance a little so she could rock her center properly against the brunette's hip bone, desperate for a little friction. Rachel's inner walls twitched against Brittany's digits at her words and they both gasped, their movements getting faster as Rachel began canting upward, crying out for more.

"Another, another, fuck. I need more of you inside of me, oh fuck, right NOW."

Brittany obliged, slipping another finger quickly into her, her palm beginning to hit against her clit with each relentless strike. Rachel couldn't take anymore. Her breath was ragged, her face flush, the sounds coming out of her mouth no longer intelligible, but at the same time it wasn't enough, there just wasn't enough of Brittany where she needed her most. Reaching her hands up into the blonde's hair, she yanked her forward and dipped her tongue in her mouth, groaning against her lips to create a delicious vibration. After a few moments though she pulled away, instead latching her lips to Brittany's straining neck as they jerked against each other at a frantic pace. It wasn't enough. Fuck. She needed…she needed…

"Your mouth," Rachel panted, leaning backwards and spreading her legs open wide, allowing Brittany to go deeper, stretching her slick walls and touching her in places she wasn't previously aware had existed, "I just need your mouth on me."

Brittany moaned in response, slipping her fingers out of her and bringing them up to her lips, slowly licking the first two clean in appreciation before bringing them up to Rachel's mouth and letting her take care of the third. As Rachel nibbled and licked at her index finger she slid down her body and hiked her skirt up even farther, finally allowing herself to enjoy the view. And the view was enough to quicken her heart rate and send an urgent twitch to her own core.

Rachel's inner folds were dripping and a swollen sort of red, her opening pulsing and stretched from being thoroughly fucked by Brittany's long fingers. Her clit was exposed, begging for attention. And speaking of begging,

"Brittany, I swear to God if you don't - ! FUCK." Brittany dove in to silence her, her tongue sliding against slick flesh slowly and carefully at first, until Rachel's hips began jerking towards her and she knew the girl couldn't take much more. She tilted her head and drew herself closer, her one hand that was previously up against Rachel's mouth travelling down and grasping one of her breasts, pinching an erect nipple through the fabric. Her other hand securely gripped Rachel's ass, pushing her forwards and against her waiting lips from behind as she feasted, her tongue delving deeper into her inner lips until she was teasingly twirling circles around her entrance. Rachel was shaking now, barely able to hold herself up, and her knees nearly buckled when Brittany's tongue slipped right in.

But instead of falling her knees and hips compelled her to jerk vertically – she was literally bouncing now, up and down, fucking herself on Brittany's tongue. And Brittany could barely breathe, but she loved it, and knew Rachel was loving it – knew she was close, and when she let go of Rachel's ass to rapidly stroke her clit in urgent circles the brunette came apart, reaching down from where she'd been holding the back of the piano for balance to fist Brittany's hair and tug her into her, hard. Her hips gyrating rapidly as she cried out,

"Oh god jesus YES! FUUUUCK, BRITTANY!"

She gushed into Brittany's waiting mouth, and Brittany lapped it all up slowly, bringing her down from her high, savoring the feel of twitching muscles massaging her tongue. With one final kiss to Rachel's core Brittany stood, pulling her skirt down straight for her and lifting her panties back up and over her legs as she moved upward. When she was face to face with the other girl she smirked, leaning in for a slow, indulgent kiss. They both moaned when they were forced to pull away for a little bit of air far too soon, both of them still out of breath.

"I taste good," Brittany commented, "I learned that when you kissed me last time. Do you taste good too?"

"Mmm. What do you think?" Rachel responded, to which Brittany replied,

"Delicious."

They both giggled, and Brittany fell against her in a sort of hug, and for a few moments they just breathed into each other's necks, calming down, until Rachel lifted her head and spoke lucidly for the first time in what seemed like almost an hour,

"You know, Brittany…there's a theory that the more time two girls spend together, the more likely it is that their periods will become synced. That means they'd start at the exact same time."

"Woah…really?" Brittany responded, beginning to grin at the implication, "so we'd both be like, crazy horny at the same time instead of just a week apart?"

"Exactly" Rachel replied, grinning as well, "so what do you think? Want to hang out this weekend?"

"Definitely! This will be FUN!"


	3. In Sync? Interlude!

_Three or four months later…._

To say Brittany and Rachel's relationship had escalated would be a bit of an overstatement, because, well, due to the nature of their agreement their sexual encounters were rather…like clockwork.

That being said, both girls would certainly admit, at least to themselves, that they often had to contain the urge to throw the other onto the ground and fuck them senseless, even if it wasn't that time of the month.

Regardless of these feelings, and mostly on Rachel's command, they kept their endeavors right on schedule.

And at least for Rachel, that schedule seemed to be starting….now, in the middle of English class.

"Great" she muttered, shifting in her seat and surreptitiously glancing over to the blonde on the other side of the room. She was shocked to find her "friend" (Was she a friend? Was she less? More?) hungrily looking back at her. With not just a look of passion, but that certain look, the fire-blazed, lust blown eyes that only came when….

_Oh holy fuck._

Their little plan of having sleepovers on some of the nights each month where one of them was on their period, and occasionally eating lunch together, just…generally getting more acquainted with each other's company (if not slightly awkwardly…) had actually paid off. Either that, or it was just luck.

But for the first time ever it seemed that their libidos were in sync and – Rachel groaned inwardly as she glanced below Brittany's desk to see her thighs crossed together tightly – oh god, it was so on.

Shaking herself out of it long enough to look away and fumble for her phone, she hastily typed under her desk as her foot tapped out an unknown beat.

_Britt. Bathroom or Janitor's closet? – RB*._

God, she didn't even feel desperate sending it, because she knew the girl was on the same page. She watched her face flush as she flipped her phone open.

Brittany got up and left the classroom without a single word. And for a moment, Rachel panicked, wondering if she had misjudged things, or if the blonde had run off to take care of her problem on her own, slipping into a secluded area, her hand clumsily slipping down beneath her –

_*bzzt*_ Rachel jerked forward, looking around to check she hadn't been caught in her perverted musings, or her texting. She opened her phone eagerly.

_Bathroom. Now._

Her hand immediately flew into the air.

"Ms. Engilbear?"

"Yes, Ms. Berry?" The teacher inquired, bored.

"May I please go to the nurse? My head has been pounding for the past twenty minutes and –

"Yes, dear," the woman cut her off, shoo-ing her, "go."

Rachel bolted, an urgent spring in her step.


	4. Brittberry

"Ohhhh," Rachel whined, as Brittany pinned her against the inside of the bathroom door, wasting no time to work her hand up the front of her shirt. Rachel's hands in return ran up and down the dancer's back, her nails lightly biting through the thin material of her t-shirt.

"Rach," Brittany gasped out, her lips almost grazing the brunette's own, "I need –

She was cut off as Rachel leaned forward and captured her mouth hungrily, licking at her lower lip until she was allowed entrance, her tongue immediately slipping deep inside. Both girl's moaned loudly, the vibrations causing a pleasant sensation that shot straight to their cores. Rachel bucked clumsily forward but the gap in-between their bodies that allowed their hands to recklessly explore also, inconveniently, denied her complete contact. She removed her hands from Brittany's sides and ripped her shirt over her head before pulling Brittany flush against her, grasping one of the blonde's hands in her own and teasing it down her stomach to the waistline of her skirt.

Brittany whimpered, before exclaiming "wait!", clumsily hopping away from her to remove her pants in one fluid movement before darting back to mold their bodies flush against each-other.

The mismatched skin-on-skin contact made them moan, and Rachel immediately lifted on of her legs onto Brittany's waist, pulling her cotton panty clad center flush against dancer-tight abs.

"Please," she sighed, rutting upwards in a sluggish rhythm that made Brittany's insides clench and arousal drip down towards the inside of her thigh.

"God! Fuck, Rachel…wait."

She stilled the girl's hips with her left hand with a tight grip and slid the other between their bodies, quickly burying her hand under Rachel's skirt and inside soaking underwear.

Rachel threw her head back and took the hint, moving her own hand between them so that it was criss-crossed with Brittany's, before sliding the blonde's underwear to the side and immediately driving her fingers home.

Brittany bucked erratically at the sensation of Rachel's fingers being pulled deep inside her as she clenched around them, and she leaned forward to bite sharply at the girl's neck as she circled her clit with quick, rough movements. Rachel sighed and simultaneously stretched her neck out and lifted her leg higher up the blonde's side to allow her all kinds of better access. She scissored her fingers inside Brittany before pulling out to rub at her nub, mimicking the pace that was being set on her own.

Their arms clumsily knocked together as their rhythm quickly spun out of control, and Rachel's head fell forward so that both of them were breathing desperately against the curve of the other's necks, thrusting their hips in short, desperate bursts.

Brittany was so wet that on one particularly eager swirl Rachel's fingers slipped far down enough to unintentionally tease at her entrance, and Brittany keened, "yes, inside, yes!"

"You – too – Rachel grunted, as she twisted her wrist and drove her fingers home. With another harsh bite to the brunette's neck Brittany came undone, bucking forward so hard that Rachel's head bounced against the door as she was pushed further up the blonde purely from the momentum of it all.

"ohhhh," Brittany sighed, as her body shuddered and her eyes fluttered open with a grin. She nudged at Rachel with her arm, the one still moving her fingers softly inside the girl to instruct her to pull out. Rachel did, slowly, causing Brittany to whimper once more.

When she didn't immediately recover Rachel became impatient, pulling at her back with the heel of her foot and grinding persistently against her hand,

"Uh – Britts – please, just…harder!"

"I have a better idea," Brittany said with a smirk, removing her fingers and sticking them in her mouth momentarily to clean them with an eager tongue before dropping to the floor, re-hoisting Rachel's leg over her shoulder.

"Your other leg too, Rach," she murmured teasingly, lifting her other leg over her opposite shoulder and pushing her tight against the door for leverage and support. She pulled Rachel's underwear away from her sticky skin and dove directly inside with a stiffened tongue.

Rachel threw her hands into Brittany's hair and turned her head to bite at her own aem to muffle a scream as she began meeting the slick organ thrust for thrust.

"fuck fuck fuck fuck," she chanted, her mouth still resting lightly against her own skin. When Brittany's tongue slowly left her chanel to insistently flick at her clit, fluttering and twirling roughly, she lost it, grinding down hard on the blonde's smirking face and riding out her orgasm as wave after wave crashed over her. Brittany slipped her tongue back inside, causing another aftershock as she eagerly drank her up.

"Wow," Rachel sighed, coming down from her high. Brittany pulled her tongue out sloppily and giggled, licking at the inside of her thigh and making her squirm, "I never thought I'd say this…but I wish this time of the month came more often."

Brittany rested her cheek against Rachel's thigh as she reached behind her to gently help lower her legs back to the ground,

"Yea. Me too."


End file.
